


【Arthur/Orm】两个海王骨科梗

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 刚进了个群，里面特别邪，产了不少邪(黄)教(暴)CP梗，仅此记录。





	【Arthur/Orm】两个海王骨科梗

 

**片段一：**

 

奥姆无亲无故无钱无房，他目前正在念法律系，要花很多学费。因为奥姆没钱，他又是个Omega，所以他只能用肉——偿——的方式还钱给退役军人亚瑟。奥姆是甜美纯真又性感的人妻Omega，他在暑假和亚瑟日夜不分地颠鸾倒凤，他成功在开学前揣仔了。学霸奥姆·马略斯同学怀孕一事被传遍整个校园(ABO设定，怀孕的Omega会有特殊的信息素)，这让奥姆同学有种羞耻的感觉，但他还是忍着继续上学。亚瑟在从军时受了点创伤，他对奥姆有着极高的掌控欲和占有欲，之前他甚至不允许奥姆继续上学，可是在奥姆苦(姿)苦(势)哀(解)求(锁)下，亚瑟勉强答应奥姆继续完成学业。亚瑟每天都会送奥姆上下学，因为他那粗狂凶恶的长相，平时又喜欢露胸露手臂，他那身扎眼的刺青导致他数次被校园保安围堵。时间长了，奥姆的肚子越来越显怀了，亚瑟又总是护在他身边，于是大家都默认了亚瑟是奥姆的丈夫。

 

然而，这年头什么都多，单身狗特别多，某位单身狗同学受不了了，于是就在校园论坛发了个帖子，标题是这样的——我原本以为单身的大四狗已经够惨的了，可是你知道还有什么比这个更惨吗？

 

内容是这样的——我身边有一位学霸同学，他是个Omega，样子特别好看，性格特别乖巧，我一个Beta看着就想把他揉进怀里。然后一个学期结束，暑假放完，又一个新的学期，我成功从大三狗进化成大四狗。你知道我除了要面对我依旧单身的事实、写论文之外，我还得面对什么吗？那个Omega学霸是怀着孕回来上学的！我告诫自己要冷静，不就是在校怀孕吗？这年头例子多着是，我身边还有一个跟我同年的高中同学，她孩子最近刚满三岁，这没什么的。不过怀孕撒狗粮乱扔闪光弹这是不道德的！如果看了以上内容知道我说的是谁，想必你们都有这样的感受——Omega学霸身边的那个Alpha真是Alpha中的Alpha！他长相特别粗狂凶恶，身高估计一米九，站在Omega学霸身边都能挡住两个Omega学霸了。他还每天接送他的Omega上下学，中午还要和他一起用餐，这占有欲我真是服了！甚至都不让他的Omega和教授同学说上超过三句话！我跟你说，我就是看不顺眼！你搞大了自己Omega的肚子就算了，占有欲强，每天强行做慈善发狗粮扔闪光弹就算了，你他妈还在学校里玩孕期Play是什么骚操作？你还能不能放一条生路给我这只大四单身狗啊？

 

此贴火速盖成摩天大楼，大家都纷纷大吐苦水，还提供各种角度的偷拍，从头到尾坚守着——“我被吃塞狗粮，你也得跟着我吃”的精神。

 

**片段二：**

 

王子奥姆有一个秘密，他一紧张就会情不自禁地摸自己的奶。可是这样实在有碍王室的形象，所以奥姆很努力地抑制自己。直到有一天，他和未婚妻梅拉公主在参加某场宴会时，人太多他太紧张，脸上挂着有礼而疏远的笑容暂时离场，他来到无人的花园里紧张地摸自己的奶。奥姆舒缓了紧张感之后准备回到会场，却不料听到了笑声。奥姆紧张地忘了过去，他这才发现原来早就闯进了一位喝酒的客人，这是他的那位长期不在国内的兄长。奥姆感到非常紧张，因为他和兄长亚瑟从小就不常见面，更别说关系密切了。大王子和二王子的长相完全不一样，说白点就是亚瑟看起来完全不像是一位王室成员，他离经叛道，浑身都是吓人的刺青，头发胡子从不打理，看起来就像是只凶猛的雄狮。奥姆知道自己的秘密已经曝露在兄长眼前了，他又开始紧张了，他甚至不敢和亚瑟打招呼就冲回会场找自己的未婚妻了。

 

奥姆原本以为，等过几天亚瑟又耐不住想离开的时候，事情就可以这样盖过去，毕竟他的兄长看起来似乎无意争夺那个位置，应该不会发布不利于他的消息的。然而，这次大王子竟然选择留下来，他说他要辅助第二顺位继承人，也就是他的弟弟奥姆王子。奥姆很害怕也很紧张，他以为自己会被亚瑟威胁，结果自己的兄长却私底下找他谈话，问他想不想解决这个小毛病。奥姆不知道亚瑟是否不安好心，亚瑟也没有逼自己的弟弟，他只是告诉奥姆自己认识了一个治疗师，或许能够帮助他。

 

奥姆知道自己终究会继承王位，他必须克服这个毛病，所以他愿意试一试。亚瑟把他带到治疗师那边，开始陪同奥姆接受治疗。治疗师建议奥姆唱歌舒缓紧张和压力，奥姆一开始不愿意，他觉得这很难堪，他委婉地拒绝了治疗师的建议回到自己的府邸，而他的哥哥却跟着回来不愿回去，奥姆有点恼怒，他怀疑亚瑟只是想看他笑话，于是把哥哥赶走了。奥姆洗完澡独自在房间里，他开了播放机听着音乐，他又想起今天中午治疗师的建议，他开始尝试唱歌。奥姆发现这真的有助于舒缓自己的压力，正当他想继续唱下去的时候，他的哥哥却进了他的房间，这可吓到他了，他的手又情不自禁地放在自己的奶子前。就在奥姆训斥自己哥哥的无礼时，亚瑟却上前轻轻抱住他，他的掌心取代了奥姆的手，轻轻地给奥姆揉奶，低沉的声音在奥姆耳边响起：“我的弟弟，现在你还觉得紧张吗？”

 

奥姆真的不这么紧张了，他没有注意到兄长给自己揉奶是多么不恰当的事情。奥姆决定继续接受治疗，而亚瑟也会陪在他左右。王室成员需要出席许多社交场合，亚瑟也陪同在奥姆身边。每当奥姆要发表演讲的时候，亚瑟都会温柔地给自己弟弟揉奶，好让他别那么紧张。

 

因为时常被搓揉的关系，奥姆发现自己的奶子越来越柔软了，幸运的是结实的腹肌还在，他喘了一口气。在奶子越发柔软的同时，奥姆发现自己的乳头越来越敏感了，有时候他甚至会被亚瑟揉到勃起，但多年的王室教育让他暂时还能够从容掩饰，他也不知道自己的一举一动都被自己的哥哥看在眼里。

 

作为继承人要负责的事务太多，奥姆的压力越来越大，普通的揉奶已经缓解不了他的紧张了。在紧急的情况下，奥姆主动解开一丝不苟的外套和衬衫，他让亚瑟的掌心紧贴着自己的奶子。亚瑟充满笑意地看着奥姆，他低下头把奥姆的乳头含进嘴里，温热的口腔和湿润的舌头舔着那敏感的地方，让奥姆舒服地喊了出来，他果然没那么紧张了，演讲发表得很顺利。

 

再之后，奥姆继位成为国王，他的妻子梅拉公主成为了王后，大王子亚瑟也成为了亲王。外界都传亲王亚瑟对亚特兰蒂斯王室和现任国王奥姆十分忠诚，而奥姆国王也很看重亲王亚瑟，两人总是在王宫议事到深夜，整个国家也变得越来越富强。没有人知道，亚瑟亲王在奥姆国王的房间里谈过什么，或者——做过些什么。


End file.
